the_radiant_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedro
"Panny and I shall destroy the universe! >:D" - Pedro, on the deciding of his tier Pedro is the current leader of the entire alliance between Volt Flares, Drum and Bass and Centurion, also the leader of the Team Dark Rift. Pedro's weapon of choice is Panny, an almost regular frying pan imbued with pure energy and flames. Physical Description Pedro's fur is essentially the same color – if not slightly richer – of that of a normal Pokemon of his species. However, as with most Glowchu, he’s quite a bit furrier than your average member of the ‘chu family. His ears, hands, and tail are tipped with a dark grayish color which in turn is trimmed with red markings that mimic the appearance of flames. His eyes and cheeks, as well as the inside of his mouth, match these markings in color and conjointly glow at night or under certain circumstances during the day. Another unusual feature of Pedro’s appearance is that, as a Pikachu, there are three small, triangular-shaped indentations cut out of his tail. These indentations are often mistaken to be the result of an older injury, but that is not actually the case; his tail naturally looks that way. Over his left eye are three vertical scars left as a source of determination for Pedro, following his losses against Christopher. Personality Pedro is a natural born leader with a genuine concern for the well-being of others. He’s so devoted to helping people that he will do so at the expense of his own well-being or happiness… That is to say, he tends to do things along the lines of giving up his food for others if there isn’t enough to go around. His first and only priority as leader of the Glowchu gang is to ensure that his friends and family are safe and protected. Pedro holds the needs of those closest to his above all else and will do whatever it takes to make sure those needs are met. Fiercely loyal, Pedro would never betray anyone’s trust in him and is more than willing to die for the sake of protecting the people he loves. When it comes to choosing his path or making decisions, Pedro prefers to follow his heart rather than refer to the facts laid out before him. Because of this, he can come off as a little impulsive, but he almost never does anything without first thinking it through, unless of course the safety of his friends is threatened and a spur of the moment decision could mean the difference between protecting and losing them. Pedro is generally pretty reserved and not much fazes him, but when people attack or put down people who are important to him, it’s a completely different story. He doesn’t take lightly to this and it’s one of the very few things that’s able to set off his temper. Yes he has a temper – a very short one, too. While there aren’t a lot of things that set it off, the things that do set it off do so swiftly and sometimes violently, despite the fact that it’s not in his nature to be violent. He hates to fight and will always attempt to settle conflict peacefully, but when avoiding conflict is impossible, Pedro will fight honorably and courageously. He would never attack an enemy from behind, nor an enemy that is unable to fight and he avoids killing whenever possible, doing so only to protect others. And although Pedro is overall calm and reserved, he has a very impish side that most people don’t get to see because it’s very hard for him to truly open up to anyone. This side of him is most evident in his tendency to steal and read Cal’s private notebook, playfully poking fun at him for the things that he writes. Powers and Abilities Pedro is quite skilled in combat, even for his small stature and age when compared to those around him. This is a partially due to the fact that he has a very unusual love for cooking, as a result, Pedro is a master at using his frying pan. Now, when using his scythe, that's a whole other story. Pedro is at tier 5-C, meaning he is capable of destroying the Moon. Weapon Pedro's first display of his skills was in a tryout for the team, where he single-handedly fends off every member of the team until matched up against Chris, struggling against the chronokinetic and eventually falling to the lead omnikinetic. Pedro's secondary weapon in combat is his frying pan, dubbed "Panny" and on occasion "Penny". Whilst wielding it, Pedro focuses on a more long-ranged and defensive fighting-style, rather than the usual offensive head-on style he goes when unarmed. Panny is an unbreakable weapon, much like Kyle's Sonic Yoyo yoyo and his younger brother's Knives knives. On occasion, it begins to glow, another similarity to Kyle's yoyo, giving it far superior power and fires pure energy-based attacks. Abilities Pedro's kinetic ability is Pyrokinesis, which grants him even further control of fire and faster flame production in his body, allowing repeated use for his Fire-Type moves and a significant power boost for the latter. Whilst Pyrokinesis is his (and his twin sister's) primary ability, a kinetic ability that appears to run in his family is Hemokinesis, which grants him the ability to manipulate his own blood. Blood can easily be materialized into solid weapons when manipulated, though he doesn't use it on a large amount of blood very often, unlike his brother Paul, resulting in him being severely exhausted when using it. Notable Traits It is nearly impossible to sneak attack Pedro, as it is very difficult to tell if he is actually there or not, this is a result of his repeated use of Substitute, which he currently uses flawlessly, taking absolutely no damage when using it. This tactic has been used by his siblings on several occasions. Moveset Pedro's current moveset consists of seven moves. Some due to him originally being a Pikachu (Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Substitute), others due to being genetically altered (Flamethrower, Fire Blast) and one powered entirely by rage (Fusion Flare). Electro Ball - The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the damage. Iron Tail - The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. Quick Attack - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. Substitute - The copy serves as the user’s decoy. Flamethrower - The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. Fire Blast - The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. Fusion Flare - The user brings down a giant flame. This attack is more powerful when influenced by an enormous thunderbolt. Relationships Chris Pedro's relationship with Chris is a special one, if there was anyone who he would call his best friend, it'd be him. Whilst Pedro has a goal to be above Chris in tiers, he still sees him as a friend more than a rival. Their relationship stems from their similar love for anime and pianos, and cooking has recently been added to that list. Every morning, Pedro gives Chris a lesson on cooking, to everyone's discomfort, which nearly always leads to disastrous results and catastrophic crises. The smallest issue being setting the entire pan and food on fire. As of late, the two have been engaging in...vigorous activities at night as stated by Chris, possibly the result of Chris' sudden attraction to Pedro and his loss of interest in Paul. Phoebe Phoebe is another person who makes it onto Pedro's "Best Friend List". For the few weeks since Phoebe decided to move in with her half-sister, Phoebe has interacted with Pedro far more than the rest, and quickly developing a close friendship. Their relationship stems for their love of music, which obviously is Phoebe's distinguishing feature from the rest. While at first, Pedro mistook her for a male (leading to a lot of awkward twitching) he quickly recovered by claiming what he said was simply a joke. There is a one-sided crush between the two, that's getting progressively bigger throughout the days. Paul Paul is definitely someone who Pedro trusts, they are quite loyal to one another and almost never lie to each other. They have been in a relationship for a few months, until they just simply broke off calmly, while remaining very close. Although, things may have gotten quite awkward in those days, they continue to be very close brothers and remain virtually inseparable. Kyle At first Pedro didn't exactly like Kyle at all. He seemed extremely perverted, unrealistically optimistic and just plain silly. But soon he began to notice the similarities they both shared which may or may not be partially stemming from the optimism they share. A thing they both love to do, is wield stupid looking weapons. During their first meeting, Kyle instantly started flirting with Pedro, right before he was about to, the difference being, Kyle meant it. Carl Carlos is stated to be the Pedro's favourite out of all of the seven (while in reality his actual favourite is Celine). Though unlike most people would've, the other kids didn't seem to mind. Carl is greatly surprised by Pedro's opinion of him and smiles for the first seen time. Though in other ways, Pedro wants to help Carl, as he seems too shy to say anything that's on his mind, but he's afraid he won't be able to influence him. At any possible moment, other than morning, where Carl acts extremely salty and lazy. Trivia * Pedro has a fear of vacuums, for reasons only Sylvia knows. * It is implied that Pedro is ambidextrous. * Although he is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, Pedro's favorite food is actually strawberries.